Bella : The Nature Guardian
Backstory Bella was once the daughter of Luna, the star guardian, and Night, the dream guardian. Having a love for nature from the start, Bella used her own soul to create her own dimension, the Nature Dimension. One day, a dark being killed both her parents, who as their final resort to protect Bella, fused their souls with Bella's in a diamond necklace, creating her guardian artifact. Bella was given the ability to change between this form and two other forms, both resembling her parents. Despite this, Bella has in recent years lost the ability to change forms, but she rarely can. Bella is technically a goddess, making her one of the most powerful guardians within the rift itself. One day, Bella had to go into the human dimension to try and grow more forests. While passing through a forest near a bustling airport, Bella encountered a young fox. The fox was clearly in fear, and it was obvious the fox was different from any other fox, with bright blue fur and a voice. Bella took the fox under her wing, giving the fox the name Crystal, due to her color. They formed a sisterly bond, and Bella saw Crystal as her only family, and Crystal currently stays as the only one that is alive that Bella cares about. Later on Bella met Mina, and Bella took to her the same way she did to Crystal, though not as much as Mina preferred to take care of herself and Bella wanted to respect that. After the first generation ended, most of Bella's memories were wiped when she had an encounter with the murderer of her parents. Appearance Bella has long, untamed orange hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a dull white and pale striped shirt and brown pants. Her clothes are torn and stained, as Bella would much rather prefer wearing clothes that allow her to sneak around with ease. Bella has a bright blue heart necklace, which is the source for her power and her guardian artifact. This necklace holds her parents souls along with her own, and the necklace can change colors depending on Bella's current form. Abilities Bella has many nature powers, and she is still learning. Her most practiced moves are striking the opponent with lightning, sending tornadoes after the opponent, and many more abilities such as turning into different animals, controlling storms, summoning natural disasters, and she is learning even more moves as time progresses. Personality Bella is pretty quiet, and she barely ever opens up about her past to anyone, except for Crystal and Mina. She rarely ever shows any emotion that is a happy one, and this is likely due to having a combined soul, as a side effect of having a combined soul is a changed personality. However, after the incident with the killer of her parents and her memory swipe, Bella has shown to have a more joyful personality, one closer to her childhood attitude. Flaws Bella has a distrust for anyone other than Crystal and Mina. She is very easily corrupted, which is something she greatly fears. Bella also has a fear of dying. Internal Struggles Bella, being a combined soul, happens to be three guardians at once, which is a lot of pressure on her. Bella is also tied to a legend of a young girl who is known by the other gods and goddesses as The Last Hope. The legend says that The Last Hope has power that dark beings all desire, and if The Last Hope gets corrupted, it is said that the entire timeline would collapse. Although this may not be true, and although The Last Hope may not be Bella, she still believes that she is, living her whole immortal life in fear. Bella struggles with hallucinations and flashbacks. She is always haunted with visions of her past, and she is often haunted by the spirit of her childhood self. Bella often sees ghosts of people she knows, whether they are dead, undead, or alive. Bella acts very awkwardly around others, often shutting down her emotions in attempts to seem normal. She's very self conscious and she worries about how other people view her. Talents Bella is talented as controlling nature, making animals and plants follow her command. Bella also enjoys singing, and her voice could easily be mistaken for that of an angel or a siren. Bella doesn't want people to know that she likes singing, so she only does it when nobody is around. Bella also has a talent for playing different instruments,like the harp, the piano, and the violin, but this is another talent that she practices when no one is around because she doesn't want people to know. The only ones who know of Bella's musical talent are Luna, Night, and Crystal, who all have kept quiet about it. Bella's songs act as metaphors and stories, with each song having a hidden meaning. For many, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to decipher the meaning of Bella's strange songs. Only those who know Bella well can instantly know the meaning of the songs.